El amor nunca termina
by Victoria De La Rue
Summary: Se trata de como SIR eh Italia terminan juntos al final, una historia que empieza mas como hetalia
1. Capitulo 1

_**El amor nunca termina**_

* * *

Este es un fic, no me pertenece, pero bueno, este sera lo primero que escriba, no lo tomen a mal si no es lo que esperan aquí va al comienzo lo verán muy hetalia, la idea es contar que hubiera pasado si SIR hubiera regresado de la guerra después de un tiempo que pensaran que estaba muerto

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

Pareja: SIR X Chibitalia

Personajes: Austria, Hungria, Sacro Imperio Romano e Italia

Advertencia: Este escrito es yaoi, a las personas que no le guste el yaoi suplico no leer aunque contiene algo de AusHun, Tengan presente que en el transcurso de la historia se integran mas personajes ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Un hermoso día**

Era un hermoso dia de primavera, el sol brilla con mucha fuerza, en una habitación, la cual se es iluminada por esos rayos de sol, se encuentra un pequeño niño de ojos azules, pelo rubio, con su pijama de color negro, el cual estaba durmiendo tranquilo sin que nadie lo moleste.

En ese mismo momento, en el pasillo contiguo había un adorado niño durmiendo con un pijama rosado, muy femenino, este niño tenia el pelo castaño claro, ojos cafés claro y un rulo en el pelo, también se escuchaba los pasos se una mujer que se dirigia a la piesa de ese pequeño niño, el cual solo murmuraba algunas cosas

"Ita-chan, es hora de despertar" la joven le habla al pequeño niño sin obtener mucho resultado

"Pasta" Dice ese pequeño aun entre su lindo sueño

"Ita-chan" la chica, camina hasta la ventana y la abre dejando entrar toda la luz y vuelve donde ese pequeño "Ita-chan, es hora de levantarse" lo mueve un poco con la sonrisa en su rostro

el pequeño se frota los ojos, esta recién despertando y ve a la señorita, sonriendo "hoy va ver pasta para comer" el niño lo dice tan dulcemente y sonriendo

"puede que si" lo dice para que se levante luego y vaya a tomar su desayuno

"suena delicioso" mientras el se levantaba la Hungría estaba con el vestido en la mano y se lo pone cuidadosamente, mientras peina el pelo del pequeño

En ese mismo momento, con el sonido de los dos hablando y la luz, el pequeño del SIR despierta, sacándose el pijama y se pone su traje negro, con el sombrero y va al comedor a tomar el desayuno, pero no se encontraba solo, también en ese momento el señor Austria se encontraba en la mesa, ya tomando su te. Se escucha la puerta del comedor, y se ve como Hungría e Italia ingresa a tomar desayuno

"Señor Austria" dice esa chica sonriendo "veo que ya esta tomando el desayuno"

"pues si, un buen te en la mañana siempre es bueno, ademas el tiempo en que te demoras en vertirla" lo decía mientras toma su te y termina con su deyanuno, mientras solo se queda leyendo el periódico

"bueno Ita-chan, sera mejor que comas luego y los dos salgan a jugar un rato al patio" Sonriendo, se sienta en uno de los puestos de la mesa al lado de Italia. mientras que el SIR, termina de tomar su desayuno y algo apenado por la presencia de Italia, se va al patio un rato

Al cabo de un rato, todos terminaron de comer, Hungría recoge la mesa, mientras Italia sale al patio a caminar un rato, distarse, mientras solo puede pensar en la pasta. Mientas tanto, el pequeño del SIR se encontraba bañando se en el rió, estando solo en su ropa interior, cuando llega Italia caminando y lo mira

"Sacro Imperio Romano" lo decía tan despacio y dulce "puedo entrar al rió contigo"

"Italia" lo mira y se sonroja un poco, dándose la vuelta "entrar y mojarte conmigo" se pone un poco mas rojo en pensar eso. En ese momento, Italia no escucho que se negara y se saca el vestido, entrando al agua, camina hasta su lado y le toca el hombro "hay que divertirse" lo dice como si nada

"Pero Italia, no es correc..." no termina de decir lo que tenia pensado, cuando siente la mano de la pequeña, dandose vuelta y ver que esta en solo ropa interior, poniéndose muy rojo desvía la mira

"Sacro Imperio Romano" lo mira algo preocupado, al ver como se pone "esta bien si nos divertimos en el agua los dos"

A penas termina la oración, Italia, toma un buen poco de agua y se la tira al SIR, el cual olvida el hecho de que es una niña y también le lanza agua, ambos niños estaban muy divertido jugando, puesto que aun no tenían nada que hacer, jugando tranquilamente, mientras en la casa, desde la ventana la señorita Hungría, estaba viendo a a los dos pequeños, mientras Austria tocaba algo del piano

"si que se ven lindo los dos" habla la joven mientras camina hacia el piano y ponerse a lado de Austria

"eso parece" le responde, muy tranquilo sentado "pero cuando terminen Italia volvera a sus labores" lo dice algo serio

"Pero, deje que al menos disfruten un poco" lo mira a la cara

"Esta bien, si tu lo dices" vuelve a tocar el piando

Ambos se quedan hay adentro, con la dulce melodía de ese piano, que tanto relaja al que toca como a la que escucha. Austria y Hungría, mientras seguía tocando, ella se pone en su espalda, abrazando a Austria, le da un suave beso en la mejilla a si se termina ellos.

Al volver a la escena donde se ve dos tiernos niños, después que ya se habían divertido el SIR recuerda que Italia es una niña, dándose vuelta, saliendo y se pone su ropa, Italia no entiende que hace, pero recuerda que tiene que ir a sacar agua para el lavado a si que se viste rápidamente y sale, llegando al poso, empieza a sacar agua de el con el balda, llevándola para que pueda lavar la ropa, ya era tarde cuando termina de lavar, volviendo al interior de la casa, donde todos alistan para comer, pero al terminar Italia sale al patio, aun se escucha unos pequeños ruiditos de su estomago, a si que al llegar al patio, se tiende en el pasto y toma una buena siesta fue en ese momento cuando SIR, la ve tomando un cuadro la pinta en el, a pesar que los animales no le queda, los retratos de las persona en especial el de Italia le ah quedado a la perfección, tomando el cuadro, sera lo mas valioso que va a tener de esa hermosa y encantadora niña. Llegando la noche, el momento de ir a dormir para cargar las energías para el siguiente día, poder realizar los trabajos. Pero no todo es perfecto, esa noche Austria le ah dicho que se tiene que embarcar a la guerra en los siguientes días a si que aprovechara todo el tiempo en pensar en algo, a si, con esa idea se fue a la cama, quedándose profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Nota: **Solo es el comienzo seguiré con el a penas pueda, recuerden en la primera vez que hago algo como esto ^^**  
**


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: La despedida_**

Ya han pasado varios dias desde que el SIR acepto ir a esa guerra, sus dias han pasado solamente paleando, asegurandose que todo salga a la perfección, sin dejar nada de lado, por miedo a que dira la hermosa de Italia, el SIR ah dejado de aparecer frente a ella, no quiere verla y saber que la va a lastimar, sus soldados se alistaban a esa guerra, el señor Austria y Hungria estaban conversando en la salon, tranquilamente, despues que unos soldados se habian retirado hace poco

"y quien al final sera" dice Hungria y despues de un rato pensando supo "no me digas que el ira" hablando algo despacio y en un tono algo triste

"a si es" Austria la mira y suspira "si acepto esto, solo hay que esperar" como si nada, se lo dice

"pero, que pasa si" se pone a pensar en lo peor y unas lagrima brota de ella "Italia, lo sabe" lo mira

"no, aun no sabe, pero sera el mismo quien se lo diga" mira por la ventana hacia el patio

Pasa un rato que estos dos conversan, en ese momento en el patio, Italia aparece, siguendo a SIR puesto a que no lo avia visto, junto a sus soldados, Italia empieza a llamarlo desesperadamente, hasta llamar su atencion

"Sacro Imperio Romano" lo ve que esta a punto de salir "a donde vas"

"me preparo para salir, pero, te prometo que cuando regrese estaremos juntos" SIR sonríe

"seguro, pero" no sabe que hacer se da vuelva y se saca sus calzones, volviendose a donde el "pinsa que soy yo" Sonríe

"Italia" toma ese lindo regalo "acepto tus sentimientos Italia" un soldado que estaba mira y grita "mas vien has aceptado sus calzones" SIR se pone colorado y vuelve a mirar a Italia "no se que suelen dar en tu país en un momento asi

"Beso" Italia lo dice como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo, entonces el pequeño del SIR toma a Italia, acercandose le da un beso en la boca "volvere y estaremos juntos, lo prometo" sale del terreno y se va a la guerra

Italia solo puede ver como se marcha y sin evitarlo, derrama unas pequeñas lagrimas "es una promesa, nos volveremos a ver" sigue diciendolo mientras el SIR ya no estaba, volvio a la casa triste por eso, encontrando a Austria y a Hungria hablando

"permiso" entra Italia mirando a los dos

"Ita-chan" mira algo triste Hungria a Italia

"sera mejor que descances" Austria mira a Italia con su cara algo inexpresiva

* * *

**Unos dias despues**

Italia aun seguia triste SIR no ah vuelto a casa y no ah sabido noticias de el, sus trabajos domesticos han decaido un poco, no es tan alegre como solia estar, ese dia, va a al salon, donde escucha a Austria y a Hungria hablar de sobre el SIR y que ah perdido en la guerra, Italia entra y se pone a llorar

"ya no volvera" sigue llorando

"Ita-chan, pero, que haces aqui" lo mira sin saber que decir

"los escuche, ya no volvera y eso que me lo prometio" las lagrimas cada vez son mas notorias en el rostro del niño

"Ita-chan, lo siento mucho, en serio, lo siento, esto no tenia que haber pasado" lo abraza fuertemente mientras en su rostro se puede ver una inmensa tristreza

Es a si como paso en tiempo, Italia crecia pensando aun, hasta que de a poco, fue quitando algunos de esos momentos de su mente, el dolor de perder a su ser amado, hizo que fuera a si, siguendo los trabajos del hogar hasta que crecio y en medio que cantaba, su voz se vuelve ronca, Austria y Hungria aparece, mirandolo sorprendido

"mi voz cambio" lo dice alegremente "Veee"

"me alegro mucho Ita-chan" lo abraza mientras Austria solo mira

Despues que Italia abandono la casa de Austria, conociera a Alemania, viviendo una vida como tona una nación pero sin olvidar a ese primer y gran amor de su infancia, es a si como se convierte en el Italia que es, en el adulto que pasa siempre alado de Alemania, comiendo pasta y otras cosas, al recordar ese dia en un sueño, tambien se acordo que no tenia calzones, despertando como loco, gritando y a la ve desperto a Alemania, que solo lo mira seriamente, lo tranquiliza y siguen durmiendo los dos juntos, aun a si Italia seguia llorando un poco por ese sueño

* * *

PD: Lamento si es corto, como dije es la primera vez espero que les guste mucho


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

* * *

**capitulo 3: Mientras tanto**

en ese momento después de haberse despedido de Italia, el SIR, marcho hasta su guerra junto a sus soldados, aferrándose de su mas preciado recuerdo, Esa guerra que duro mucho tiempo, el SIR ah perdido muchos hombre pero aun permanece de pie

"no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente, antes de rendirnos, tendrás que destruirme primero" grita el pequeño del SIR

"a pero, no crees que sea mas fácil si te rindes y no pones resistencia" se escucha muy sexy esa vos se trata de Francia, quien pelea contra el pequeño

"nunca, de los nunca me rendire ante un hombre como es usted" sus ojos se clavan en esa persona, es su oponente y no puede bajar la guardia ante nada

Pasaron varios días, lluvio, los soldados de ambos equipos se encuentran ya exhausto después de esos días, pero el SIR no se ah rendido aun, prefiere seguir luchando, hasta que llega el momento, que se ah quedado sin soldados, no puede salir, lo tienen acorralado, el francés camina hasta donde esta y con una amplia sonrisa mira al pequeño

"has perdido ya, todos tus hombres están muertos, el único que ah quedado aun, hasta este momento eres tu" se acerca, poniéndole la espada en el cuello del SIR, sin moverse, ambos tienen su ropa algo destrozadas de tanta pelea

"nunca, si de eh de morir que sea ahora" su respiración el complicada, esta muy cansado, no puede mas solo desea la muerte, tomando los calzones del Italiano, fuertemente susurra unas palabras "lo siento, lo siento, no podre volverte a ver" esta muy triste, llorando, mientras el francés le da su golpe final

"igual fuiste vencido" sonríe triunfantemente, mientras alza la espada en señal de triunfo

En ese momento el SIR esta en el piso, aun consciente de lo que esta pasando, tratando de moverse, pero en ese momento es inútil, todo su cuerpo esta herido, sangrando, sin un salida alguna, mientras ese Francés mira a los soldados, alegremente, toma al pequeño y empieza a llevárselo, antes de que pudiera, las otras naciones presentes en esa guerra, lo detienen y empezando una discusión de quien se quedaría con el territorio

* * *

**Después**** de la derrota**

Al terminar la guerra, los ganadores se disponen a dividir el terreno, entre todos ellos, no quieren que el francés se aproveche de que ah ganado y se quedara con todo el, entonces repartiéndose cada parte, hasta que el territorio fue totalmente disuelto, todos por su parte, nadie decía nada, la derrota del SIR llego a su fin, cada uno volvió a su respectivos países, el SIR, aunque no lo creía, aun seguía con vida, camino como pudo, su cuerpo esta marcado por las heridas de la guerra, salio de ese lugar

"Eh podido seguir, pero hasta cuando" Cae al piso, pero vuelve a levantarse y seguir caminando "te lo eh prometido, volveré a verte, no me rendiré" vuelve a car

En ese momento un joven Pruso caminaba justo por hay encontrando al pequeño niño, todo herido, lo toma y lo carga para llevarlo a un lugar mas seguro

"pero que haces" el pequeño mira con desconfianza

"Kesese, ya estas a salvo pequeño, gracias al gran ore-sama" habla algo escandalosamente

"suéltame, quien te ah dado permiso" trata de bajarse, pero el dolor de su cuerpo no lo permite

"kesese, te dije, estas a salvo conmigo, yo te cuidare" Sonríe alegremente, llevando al pequeño sobre su espalda

Era un largo camino, hasta la casa del pruso, el SIR que aun estaba en su espalda se ah quedado dormido, siguiendo ese camino, al cabo de unas horas, empieza a aparecer una casa, hay, el pruso, llevo al pequeño hasta su cuarto, tomando algunas vendas, curitas empieza a curarlo

"ah, ten mas cuidado con lo que haces" ah despertado por el ardor de esos líquidos, trata de escapar

"No te muevas mucho, pequeño" le pone mas liquido en las heridas

"en primer lugar, no te eh pedido ayuda, en segundo, por que" mira al señor sin entender

"kesese, ni yo lo se pequeño, pero encontrarte a si y dejarte en ese estado no podía" sigue curando al niño, a pesar de todo lo que este le reclama

"Gracias" unas pequeñas palabras de agradecimiento ah salido de su boca, las cuales nunca antes las había pronunciado

"solo descansa, para que te puedas recuperar y seas fuerte" termina de poner las vendas y sale de la habitación

El pequeño SIR no sabia muy bien en que situación esta, solo que ese dia, no podría volver, esta muy cansado, extendiéndose sombre la cama, cerro los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormido, el pruso, que aun vigilaba para que no se escapara, se puso muy feliz, al escuchar los sonidos de la pieza, entrando, confirmando efectivamente que estaba durmiendo, volvió a salir

"pero que encanto" alegremente el pruso lo dice, volviendo a su cuarto, se acuesta a dormir, mañana sera un largo dia, pero este secreto, el pequeño huésped nadie puede saber, prometiéndose a el mismo, cuidarlo hasta que este mucho mejor, apago la luz y solo se escucha los ronquidos del pruso

* * *

PD: gracias por leer, espero que sea de su agrado, si es sueño no me ah ganado, subiré algo mas, como dije lamento que sea poco, con el tiempo espero ser mucho mejor 3


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Aceptación**

A la mañana siguiente en SIR abre los ojos, encontrándose en un lugar, una cama un cielo totalmente desconocido, tratando de recordar cual fue lo último que había pasado, estira las sabanas, se da cuenta, que tiene numerosas heridas por todo su cuerpo, sorprendiéndose, se acuerda de la guerra y de su miserable derrota antes ese francés, caminando lentamente, logra escaparse por la ventana y emprende camino de vuelta a la casa Austriaca, en ese momento ya ha logrado caminar, escuchando unos pasos en esa extraña casa, los pasos del Pruso cada vez son más fuertes, temiendo que lo fueran a encontrar camina a un paso más rápido perdiendo la fuerza y cayendo en el piso, su respiración de acelero y a penas con algo de noción. En ese momento el Pruso entro al cuarto del pequeño niño, notando que no se encontraba, la ventana yacía abierta, entonces el, salió por la ventana y se puso a buscar desesperada-mente al niño, menos mal que el desayuno quedo en un lugar seguro

"pequeño, oye pequeño" el Pruso grita algo desesperado, temiendo por la vida del menor, cuando, entremedio de unos arbustos lo encontró, tirado y algunas de sus heridas se habían abierto otra vez, decidió llevarlo a la casa de nuevo "kesese, que tienes en ese pequeño cerebro tuyo, aire acaso, no vez lo grabes que estas y se te ocurre aun así salir en ese estado" lo mira severamente

"yo solo eh querido volver a casa" el niño esta apenado "debo cumplir con volver, la promesa que tengo con ella" trata de levantarse, pero es inútil, perdió su fuerza al escaparse, el cual no funciono de mucho

"kesesese, entiende pequeño, yo te cuidare y deja ya de tratar de escapar, estas débil tu cuerpo no lo soportara" va al baño, trayendo el botiquín lo vuelve a curar y cerrar las heridas con las nuevas vendas "no quiero que mueras o acaso eso es lo que quiere" lo mira y sigue curándolo

"pues claro que no, solo, tengo que volver" se mueve mucho y complica el curarlo

"ya te dije, el gran ore-sama te cuidara como si fueras su hermano, solo descansa, mientras te traigo el desayuno, acomódate bien" camina a la cocina, volviendo con una bandeja con un delicioso desayuno para el niño "aliméntate bien y a si podrás volver cuando estés mejor" deja la bandeja y sale, dejando al niño solo en la pieza para que coma tranquilamente

Al cabo de unas horas, ya estaba bien alimentado, el almuerzo ya había pasado, y como SIR es todo un porfiado, volvió a ponerse de pie, trato de salir por la ventana, pero no alcanza a salir, cuando en el marco tropieza y se cae hacia al frente, siendo atrapado antes que toca al piso por el extraño Pruso

"kesese, me imagine que tratarías de huir y como siempre, mis sospechas eran ciertas" lo toma y lo acomoda en la cama bien tapado "si sigues así, no terminaras nunca en curarte pequeño, ore-sama sabe que él lo mejor para ti así que tienes que hacerme caso" mirándolo muy serio cerro la ventana y salió del cuarto

En ese momento el SIR logro entender que se tiene que fortalecer si no, no podrá volver con Italia y estar contó a ella, además el muchacho le ha caído muy bien, se nota que se preocupa por el a su forma a sí que ha decidido quedarse ahí por un tiempo, mientras las heridas y su cuerpo se fortalezcan o si no volverán a atacarlo y esa vez no volvería a salir con vida. Se quedó pensando pensando por un buen rato, hasta que la noche cayo y se durmió en su nuevo cuarto al junto a esa persona, sin olvidar a Italia, su promesa y aun trayendo su valioso cuadro con el regalo de ella, sus calzones.

A la mañana siguiente, como todo los días solo espero a que le trajeran su comida, ahora ya no trata de escaparse, de hecho, se ah hecho muy buen amigo de ese Pruso, el siempre le trae unos cuadros y el SIR lo retrata en el, pero no es lo único que pinta, también pinta paisajes, compone unos escritos, se prepara mentalmente y estratégica-mente aunque haya perdido todo, sino también como recuerda a esa hermosa niña Italiana ah pintado unos cuadros perfectamente iguales a ella.

"kesese, hoy también tendrás la fortuna de retratar a un hombre como lo soy" se sienta en una silla, poniéndose en una posición, SIR toma los pinceles y comienza a retratarlo hasta que termina

"listo, ya eh terminado otro retrato suyo" lo mira, dando vueltas el cuadro se lo muestra

"kesesese, si que tienes un gran talento niño" con su mano le revuelve el pelo al menor "esta noche tienes que acostarte temprano, mañana te espera un gran día junto a mi" sonríe y sale de la pieza, otra vez se ah quedado solo en ese cuarto

Pero bueno, como todo niño solo, empieza a escuchar una risa, pasos como de otro niño, se siente observado por otros pequeños ojos como los suyos

"hay alguien hay" habla, pero no escucha ninguna respuesta de donde viene esos pasos "seguro es mi imaginación" se dice para el mismo

"seguro" se escucha alguien hablar, una voz totalmente desconocida "seguro que estas solo, por que yo no lo creo" esos pasos se dejan de escuchar al igual que esa misteriosa voz, todo quedo tranquilo. A si que solo apago la luz, aun asustado por esa persona que lo miraba y fue por eso, que el SIR le ah costado mucho dormir ese día.

* * *

PD: bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora, es un poco tarde a si que me ire a dormir, mañana a penas despierte, tratare de seguir escribiendo, espero que le este gustando mucho ^^ buenas noches


	5. Capitulo 5

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sueños**

Ese día, era un día normal como otros, Italia antes que de amaneciera tuvo una horrible pesadilla, mirando a Alemania quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado, intenta volver a dormir, pero, se escucha unos gritos y Alemania despierta algo exaltado, mirando a Italia, lo empieza a mover

"Italia, despierta, solo es una pesadilla" sigue moviéndolo

"No, no" el Italiano sigue con esa pesadilla

"te digo que despiertes" lo mueve tan brusco que el italiano despierta con miedo

"pero, Alemania, donde estoy" mira a todos lados y se da cuenta que está en la casa de Alemania y solo ha sido un sueño "Veeeeee, solo fue un sueño" lo dice tan tranquilo y sin importancia

"solo un sueño, parecía más que eso" lo mira seriamente

"Veee, Alemania, das miedo" con una voz algo miedosa y mirándolo con miedo

"si, como digas" lo de da mucha importancia ya y solo lo abraza para que se tranquilice

"Gracias Alemania" lo abraza y ya está más tranquilo, ese sueño, porque ahora, por que sueña con el SIR

"Está bien, ya estas a salvo" sigue abrazándolo sin entender que ha pasado, lo que sí sabe es que Italia ha tenido una pesadilla y solo quiere verlo tranquilo, feliz y poder seguir durmiendo

A si fue pasando la noche, donde Italia en numerosas ocasiones despertó al Alemán con la misma pesadilla o parecida, se ha vuelto algo ya muy rutinario esa noche, hasta que por fin, ambos pudieron dormir tranquilamente por un rato, aunque eso no duraría mucho, el reloj sonó, indicando que ya se tienen que levantar para alistarse y salir. Como esa noche no ha sido una de las mejores, puesto a que ninguno pudo dormir muy bien, a la mañana siguiente ambos pero más el Alemán amanecieron sin mucho ánimos a pesar de todo, Italia siempre con su adorada sonrisa y mostrando que aún puede el Alemán estaba aún más de mal genio que de costumbre tanto aún más miedo. Bueno para él no es muy bueno, ya que todos tratan de evitarlo o simplemente arrancan, el único que permanece a su lado es el Italiano, que a pesar que le da miedo, aun así no se va y esta con el

"Veee, Alemania, Alemania, vamos a jugar un rato" Sale corriendo al lado del Alemán, muy feliz

El Alemán solo lo mira y nota que en sus manos sostiene un balón a sí que con su mano le revuelve un poco en pelo "está bien juraremos un rato" termina de decirlo lo toma y lo lleva para que jueguen

Es así como pasaron todo en día jugando a la pelota, pero todo el día Italia ya había olvidado esa pesadilla de su pasado, solo quiere estar al lado de Alemania, sin importarle mucho los demás, para él, esta persona es muy importante, así que cuando la noche cayo, el Alemán como siempre tomo al Italiano y se fue a dormir a su lado

"Alemania, Te Quiero" es lo que sale de la boca del aquel Italiano, dándole un beso en la mejilla se quedó dormido

El Alemán solo lo mira y piensa Italia Te Quiero, esas palabras que a el tanto le cuesta pronunciar y al otro chico decirla tan fácilmente y fue a hay cuando el Alemán se quedó dormido pensado sobre esas palabras TE Quiero

Después que ambos se fueron a dormir, se escucha unos murmuros de proveniente del Italiano "Sacro Imperio Romano, no te vayas quédate a mi lado" en ese momento el Italiano despierta, viendo al Alemán aun dormido, se da cuenta que estaba llorando, levantándose de su cama, va al baño, se lava bien su cara y sale un rato al patio, se puede ver una hermosa luna llena y al joven Italiano mirando al cielo, brotando otra vez unas lagrimas de sus ojos "lo prometiste" de su bolsillo, saco un pequeño dibujo donde dale todos, el Austriaco la Húngara, el y su amado del SIR, sin poder evitar se rompe en llanto en medio de la noche los cuales llegan al oído del Alemán, quien al escucharlo, camina en dirección de esos llantos, encontrando al Italiano llorando, preocupado por el, se acerca

"Italia, estas bien" su mirada se clava en ese dibujo en esas manos blancas

"Si, estoy bien" Se seca esas lagrimas y ve al Alemán viendo el cuadro "por que lo miras a si"

El, no sabe que decir, se ah quedado asombrado, ese niño, lo había visto, no recuerda exactamente donde, hace años pero no le dice nada al Italiano, no quiere verlo llorar "lo extrañas"

"si, lo extraño" sigue llorando y se tira sobre el Alemán "pero ya no volverá"

"Italia, no digas eso" le seca las lagrimas de su rostro "ten fe en que volverás a verlo" sabe que es SIR sigue vivo, pero no tiene el valor de decírselo

"no te entiendo Alemania" suspira y lo abraza, guardando esa imagen

"solo confía en mi, se por que lo digo y ahora descansa" lo toma llevándolo al cuarto, acostando lo en la cama, el Alemán se acuesta a su lado, esa noche soñó con ese pequeño y como solía estar jugando con el

* * *

PD: lamento la demora, es que no se me ocurría nada bueno, espero que le guste


	6. Capitulo 6

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Extraño**

La noche anterior había jurado que sintió unas risas de un niño, el SIR, que aun miraba la nada, se había despertado temprano, con un pequeño dolor en el pecho, el dolor de no poder a su amada Italia, pero en su condición no puede, ese día, se pone a ver sus heridas y se da cuenta que ya se han curado mucho, así que emocionado llama al Pruso, quien al oírlo acude rápidamente a su cuarto

"keseses, que te ha pasado pequeño" llega muy alegre y camina hasta el lado del pequeño

"hoy podría dejarme salir a fuera un rato" lo mira con unos ojitos "mis heridas se han curado harto y quiero aire fresco"

"mientras te sientas bien puedes salir, pero cuídate" se acerca hasta él y lo destapa "vístete, y podrás después de desayunar" va hasta la cocina trayendo su desayuno hasta su cuarto, viendo que ya se ha vestido "veo que estas emocionado" sonríe y le deja su desayuno "avísame cuando termines" entonces sale de su cuarto

El pequeño del SIR termina rápidamente de tomar su desayuno, tomando la bandeja, va hasta donde el Pruso "listo" feliz, deja el plato y sale a toda prisa al patio, acostándose debajo de un grande y hermoso árbol que tenía muchas y hermosas flores, en ese momento, escucha unos respiros del otro lado del árbol, viendo

"QUE, NO ES UN FANTASMA" ve a un pequeño niño rubio, durmiendo en el pasto

En ese momento se escucha unos pasos era el Pruso que escucho la voz del pequeño "que pasa" mira algo alterado

"es un niño" lo señala muy nervioso, el cual despierta y solo mira"

"kesesese, es solo por eso, entonces te lo presento, él es mi hermano, él es Alemania, espero que los dos sean amigos" sonriendo camina de vuelta a la casa "SOLO NO SE MATEN" ríe y vuelve a casa

"entonces eras tú, quien se reía" Lo mira aún más curioso

"así es, quería saber cómo eras, el niño salvado y que lo van a cuidar sin que nadie se entere" habla el Alemán como si nada

"encerrado porque" pregunta curioso el SIR

"Por qué si alguien te ve, no seguirás vivo" lo mira

"ya veo, Alemania" le extiende la mano "quieres ser mi amigo"

"Bueno, seré tu amigo" estrecha su mano del SIR, al terminar ve que saca un cuadro "que es eso"

"esto Alemania, es mi amada Italia" se lo enseña "oye, puedo pedirte un favor, me acompañarías a un lugar" sonríe mientras escribe en la parte de abajo, volveré por ti Italia, solo espérame

El Alemán lo mira, viendo el cuadro "está bien, te acompañare" lo mira aun curioso y lo sigue

El SIR y Alemania caminan por un largo tiempo, llegando a una enorme casa, entrando al interior se ve el pasto crecido, descuidado, y maltratado debido a la guerra, entonces entran los dos pequeños a esa casa, hasta toparse con un sillón y una bandera a su espalda

"este es mi hogar" habla con un tono triste y melancólico "debido a la guerra ha terminado a si Alemania" suspira "no queda nadie, nadie, solo el recuerdo que llevo en mi interior" camina hasta la silla, sentándose a sus pies comienza a llorar, deja el cuadro puesto en la silla "por si algún día viene, espero que lo vea" lo deja y mira al Alemán "gracias, amigo" sonríe

El Alemán no sabe que decir y lo mira "no hay por qué Sacro Imperio Romano, pero es tiempo de volver, Prusia se preocupara si sabe que vinimos a este lugar"

Ambos pequeños ahora camina en dirección de la casa del Pruso, Alemania trata de levantarle el ánimo al SIR está muy triste, teme que si sigue a si no pueda seguir, al llegar el Pruso se da cuenta y castiga al SIR en su cuarto

"no saldrás más por hoy" enojado lo encierra

A si paso el resto del día, llorando por su amor, encerrando, sin poder salir, mira la luna desde su pieza recordando esos hermosos días vivido en la casa del Austriaco hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido, entro en Pruso y verlo dormir en el piso, lo tomo, llevándolo y acostándolo en su cama, le dio un beso en la frente "dulces sueño pequeño" y sale de esa habitación

* * *

PD: como siempre espero que le guste mucho 3


	7. Capitulo 7

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

* * *

**Capítulo 7: No más lagrimas**

Ya han pasado varios meses desde que Italia ha tenido esas pesadillas, no quiero ver más lágrimas en su rostro, no lo soporto, es mucho, la noche anterior eh tenido un extraño sueño con aquel niño que tanto extraña, un cuadro, palabras, no me atrevo a decir nada pero si eso lo alegra se lo diré, de una forma que no sea muy evidente y que no sospeche de mí, me acercare con cuidado y le diré que si le tranquiliza, vayamos al lugar donde siempre estaba, su casa, le toma la mano y lo mira "I-Italia, si quieres y si te sirve para tranquilizarte por que no vamos a su casa si aún sigue" habla el Alemán nervioso, el italiano lo mira

"Veeeeee, en serio, Alemania Gracias" el Italiano se apena, tomándolo de la mano sonríe y camina con el "nunca imagine que dirías eso"

Los dos emprenden un largo camino a la casa del SIR, como ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Italia y Alemania estuvieron, se anduvieron medio perdiendo en el camino, Italia no se acordaba de casi nada, todo por el alrededor ha cambiado haciendo complicado el asunto de llegar, pero Italia en un momento mita un gran árbol y suspira

"estamos cerca, puedo sentir como si me llamara, Veee" sigue caminando el Italiano a sujetando la mano del Alemán

"bueno Italia, si se te hace familiar, entonces vamos bien" la verdad es que también se acuerda, pero solo guarda silencio

A si paso un largo rato, caminando hasta que por fin, se puede visibilizar el comienzo de la casa, por los enormes muros que lo rodea, caminando lentamente, encuentras un lugar del muro que fue roto durante la guerra a sí que fue por ahí por donde los dos pasaron al interior, encontrando el pasto largo, las plantas crecieron y subían por los muros se nota que nadie ha estado hace mucho tiempo, el Italiano encuentra la puerta y entra pero el Alemán no, solo se queda afuera contemplando las flores que aun, a pesar de todo crecen.

El Italiano camina rumbo al interior, teniendo mucho cuidado, caminando por aquí y por allá, sin poder encontrar la sala, finalmente, empieza a caminar hacia donde su corazón lo llama, no se sabe por qué, pero siente algo que lo espera y sigue, hasta toparse con una entrada, sin puerta a sí que entra, en ese salón se puede ver una silla, con varios golpes en ella, las plantas, trepando por las ventanas, detrás de la silla, una bandera o lo que queda de ella, esta rasgada pero aún se logra ver la insignia del SIR en ella, tratando de contener las lágrimas, camina hacia esa silla, mirando atento aun esa bandera, al llegar, se sienta, mirando, tocando ese silla imaginándose al SIR sentado en ella, como solía hacer cuando aún estaba, los soldados a sus lados, todo como esa n ese entones, estira las manos, hay polvo y no logra ver bien, cuando se topa con algo que hay ahí, estirando los dedos toma ese misterioso objeto, es como una especie de cuadro así que sopla para quitarle el polvo, el marco esta algo viejo, se nota que lleva mucho tiempo y vuelve a soplar

"Veeee, que será" sopla "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" grita fuertemente

El Alemán que aún estaba, al escuchar ese grito parte corriendo hasta donde se encuentra el Italiano "Italia, estas bien" entra bruscamente y solo lo ve con un cuadro en las manos

"el estovo aquí" su voz se quiebra "volveré por ti Italia, solo espérame" toma el cuadro, a pesar del tiempo, aun se puede ver algo el dibujo es una imagen de los dos, tomados de las manos "el volvió después de eso y no estuve, no estuve a su lado" se tira de rodillas y quiebra en llanto "tenía que haber estado, nunca tuve que dejarlo solo" sigue llorando

El Alemán se acerca a él y le pone la mano en la espalda "está todo bien Italia" se sorprende al ver que el cuadro aún estaba y que aún se lograba bien, toma al Italiano y lo carga en su espalda, siente que no debe estar ahí y se lo lleva a la casa, pero el Italiano aun lloraba no podía creerlo, él había vuelto para dejar eso y él nunca lo supo, al llegar el Italiano se encierra en su cuarto, no quiere ver a nadie, solo se escucha el fuerte llanto del Italiano y decir "debí haber ido antes y no esperar tanto"

El Alemán no sabe qué hacer, sabia de la existencia del cuadro solo que no se esperaba que aun estuviera, solo se sentó a esperar, dándole un espacio al Italiano y que tome más conciencia de lo que ha pasado, así, paso todo el día, noches largas

* * *

PD: ya es tarde, me iré a dormir, mañana seguiré, ya que no tengo mas ideas por hoy


	8. Capitulo 8

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Amistad**

Ya han pasado como un año desde que eh dejado el cuadro en mi antigua casa, destruida por la guerra, pero no importa, si algún dia veo que ella regresa y el cuadro no este, seré muy feliz.

Este último año, la eh pasado muy bien con Alemania, mi nuevo amigo, como mis heridas ya se han curado en su totalidad, salimos a fuera, corremos y pasamos unos momentos inolvidable, pero mi cuerpo sigue siendo débil, cansándome de la nada, sin poder terminar a veces los juegos y ser llevado a la cama temprano, quiero verte Italia, ser fuerte y poder defenderte de todos los malos que te asechan, lo único que sé es que dentro de unos días más, seré llevado a una casa encerrada, donde no poder salir de sus terrenos a ningún lado, tampoco tendré a Alemania a sí que estaré prácticamente solo, un duro entrenamiento me espera, por mi cuerpo débil y además de mi desanimo para hacer todo, lo que me impide en algunas cosas, pero como no poder estar triste si el amor de mi vida se encuentra lejos y posiblemente crea que este muerto y eso me lastima mucho, que Italia este llorando por mí y que no pueda ir a verla.

"Alemania, mira, mira esta flor " le muestra una pequeña flor

"cual flor, a ver" el Alemán camina al lado del SIR

"a que no es linda" le sonríe "Alemania, la flor se llama no me olvides" aún se acuerda en una parte de su casa había plantado de estas flores para dárselas a Italia pero, nunca pudo entregársela y se prometió que cuando lo volvería a ver le daría un hermoso ramo de ellas

"así, lo es" responde el Alemán aun pensando en las cosas raras que piensa el SIR

"pero bueno, pasemos lo mejor posible Alemania" vuelve a sonreír, poniéndose la flor en la cabeza, empieza a correr

A si la pasaron un buen rato, ambos jugando a la pinta, correr, también algo con una pelota, era todo tan lindo, pero el Alemán le recuerda mucho a él, en parte, ambos se parecían en su apariencia pero con personalidades algo diferentes en sí, así que a veces cuando salían al pueblo cercano lo confundían con un par de hermanos, muchas veces avergonzando a los dos y saliendo corriendo, no podían creer que la mayoría pensaran que eran gemelos o algo así.

Al terminan ese día, Prusia me llamo a la casa, a fuera se encontraba un carruaje, era unos encargados para llevarme a mi nuevo hogar, solo tendría de visita al Prusia, no vería a Alemania, entristeciéndome mucho, tome mis cosas, juntos con los cuadros y sale, dejando todo sobre el carruaje, me volteó a ver a Alemania

"bueno, Alemania, gracias por ser mi amigo" le extiende la mano

"no hay por qué Sacro Imperio Romano" le estrecha la mano al SIR

"nos volveremos a ver amigo" Se sube sobre el carruaje

"suerte amigo" Alemania lo despide con la manito y saliendo tras él hasta donde pudo

Lo último que veo de mi amigo Alemania es como corre tras el carruaje, hasta que no pudo más, un largo camino me espera, no sé cuántas horas eh estado en él, pero a lo lejos se ve un gran muro, ese es el lugar a donde estaré hasta que sea lo suficiente fuerte, lo que si se es que después estaré en el ejercito de Alemania como un Alemán, uno entre todos ellos, así que cuando llegue ya era de noche, tome mis cosas, llevándola a mi nuevo cuarto, las deje, extendiéndose sobre esa suave cama, me dormí sin darme cuenta

* * *

PD: lamento la demora, es que adsad, mucho SIR x Italia me vuelve loca, disfrútenlo


	9. Capitulo 9

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

Advertencia: esto es cuando Italia era Chibi

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Verdad**

Han pasado varios días desde que Sacro Imperio Romano se fue a la guerra y perdió su vida, aun mantengo la esperanza en que haya sobrevivido ya que su cuerpo no ha sido traído, no quiero nada, solo dormir, pero, eh visto a Hungría y a Austria estar muy pensativo, sé que se preocupan por mí, pero, como, si ya no volverá a mi lado, esa mañana, me levante muy temprano, fui al pozo a sacar agua para el lavado, pero por ir pensando en él, se me ha caído el balde sobre Austria, es atroz

"L-Lo siento Austria" Italia habla tímidamente

"no importa Italia, solo ten más cuidado para la próxima" le pone las manos sobre la cabeza, acariciando un poco y se va.

Me llamo mucho la atención normalmente me regaña o me grita pero, ha sido últimamente muy amable conmigo, también la señorita Hungría, el otro día, me han preparado pasta para comer, estuvo muy delicioso, no pensé realmente que algún día prepararían solo porque dije que quería pasta, pero bueno, en si me alegra algo, ahora que eh quedado solo, todo el trabajo lo realizo yo, solo que han sido más considerados, pero, no sé hasta cuando dure, hasta que Austria se aburre y vuelva a ser el de siempre.

Hoy por la Mañana, la verdad, no eh hecho muchas cosas, es todo muy feliz, hasta el ambiente es mas alegre, pero, tengo que olvidar todo, puede que a si, no vuelva a estar tan desanimada.

"que es esa música" camina en la dirección de proviene y encuentra al señorito Austria tocando a si que solo mira tímidamente

"no es correcto escuchar a si" dice el señorito mientras sigue tocando "entra y toma asciendo Italia" sigue tocando como si nada

"Si que es hermoso" habla muy despacio y algo atontado, en verdad le encanta escucharlo

En ese momento se escucha un sonido y un delicioso aroma empieza a cubrir la casa, ese olor, no puede ser mas que las deliciosas galletas de la señorita Hungría, como siempre, ella y sus galletas deliciosas que encantan

"Ita-chan" camina, entrando al salón con las galletas y mira a Austria "traigo unas galletas" sonríe mientras camina al lado de Italia

"galletas, que rico huele" estira las manitas para tomar algunas y comérselas

"Ita-chan, ten cuidado, aun están algo calientes" Hungría sonríe mientras ve a Italia comerse las galletas y con un animo muy bueno

"Vee, están deliciosas" Italia sigue comiendo

"a ver" hablo el señorito Austria mientras saca una galleta y se la come "si, están buenas" se vuelve a dar vuelta para ponerse en posición de tocar

"Ah, igual no es para tanto" Hungría se pone un poco colorada al escucharlo decir eso "Ita-chan, no cantaría un poco" sonríe mientras mira a Austria quien tocara el piano

"Bueno, esta bien" Dice el italiano mientras saca una galleta y se la come rápidamente para sentarse al lado de Austria para cantar

"entonces a qui vamos" el austriaco mira el piano y es entonces cuando empieza a tocar las notas y escuchar la voz de Italia cantar

En ese momento Italia se pone a cantar y una tierna y delicada voz de escucha por el salón

* * *

**Letra ****marukaite chikyuu**

Ne ne, gohan ni pasta wo demasu ka?  
Ne ne, mama, ne ne, mama!  
Ano toki tabeta bolognese wo,  
Ano aji ga wasurerenain desu~!

Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Chibitalia desu!

Maru kaite chikyuu  
Jitto mitte chikyuu  
Hyotto shite chikyuu  
Chibitalia desu!

Aa~ Hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai  
Roma-jiichan no hiza uwa de ooi toki

(E wo kaku nante tanoshii na~  
Nandaka totemo Renaissance na kibun~)

Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Chibitalia desu!

Maru kaite chikyuu  
Ball mitai na chikyuu  
Puan puan de chikyuu  
Chibitalia desu!

Aa~ Docchi mo shite, okorarete gokute dakedo...  
Austria-san no piano ensou daisuki da yo~

Ne ne, gohan ni pasta wo demasu ka?  
E? Denai na no? (nande, nanda?)  
Sore de jiichan, heiwa ga ii yo ne,  
Kizudarake nante... (hyaaaaa!)  
Hungary-san no home cooking de minna you  
Shinsei Roma~ mite mite, niau~?  
Aa, dokoka ni pasta ochitenai ka na?  
Aru? Ano toko ni gohan ga!  
Itadakimasu~!  
Mm, mfh, mmf... mazui...

Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Chibitalia desu!

Aa~ hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai  
Shinsei Roma to no omoide yo ippai~  
(zettai mata aou ne!)  
Aa~ tsukatteta! Deck brush ageru yo!  
Tooku hanarete mo zutto zutto issho da yo!  
(ippai okashi tsukutte matteru ne!)

* * *

Al terminar de cantar, Austria y Hungría aplaudieron, no entendía muy bien por que, siempre le encanta como canto, tomando las ultimas galletas, salí corriendo al patio, y tome unas cuantas flores, haciendo un pequeño ramo, las ate con una cinta y las olorose por un rato, estaba muy feliz de tener a personas que se preocupan mucho por mi, todo es perfecto, bueno casi, mirando las flores unas lagrimas cae de mis mejilas y es cuando veo a Hungría y Austria llamándome para ir a dormir

"Ita-chan a dormir" se escucha a la señorita Hungría decir

"a dormir" el austriaco llama a Italia para que valla a la cama

No se por que, pero escucharlos, me alegro, a si que corriendo, fue donde ellos y bueno, me acosté en mi cama, a dormir, un largo día, después de toda la cosas entretenidas, espero que mañana sea igual, finalmente Italia termina durmiendose

* * *

PD: Lamento la demora, pero es que me quede sin ideas por estar viendo un video muchas veces, solo disfrútenlo


	10. Capitulo 10

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

Advertencia: Este ya tiene al SIR adulto, pero aún no ve a Italia XDD También es el cambio de nombre y le empezaran a llamar Adler

* * *

**Capítulo 10: La Adultez**

Hoy estuve otra vez, en esta casa, encerrado, ya debe haber pasado varios años, mi cuerpo ya se ha recuperado de sus heridas gracias al señor Prusia, él se ha vuelto como un hermano mayor, siempre se acuerda y me trae cosas deliciosas, además que juega conmigo y entrena para que mi cuerpo no decaiga, es un excelente hermano, aunque algunos no lo crean, todo se lo debo a él, eh pintado unos cuadro con los dos juntos, espero que le gusten cuando lo vean, lo quiero, pero aun, mantengo la esperanza de poder salir y ver a Italia, seguro que será muy hermosa cuando termine y vuelva a estar por las calles.

Hoy en la tarde, estuve jugando con algunos animales que viven en la casa, un pequeño perro, aun no tiene nombre, un conejo y una pequeña ave, además de jugar con ellos uso las máquinas de entrenamiento, a veces son muy duros conmigo, porque no quieren que pierda condición y desaparezca, es lo que menos quiero, Italia, volveré, te lo prometí y no estaré tranquilo hasta que no haya vuelto junto a ti.

"hola Prusia" habla el pequeño del SIR

"Kesesese, el gran ore-sama ha llegado con algunos dulces" enseña una cajita, esas de pasteles para el SIR

"ahh, ya veo, así que era eso" el Sir siempre es serio, pero da una pequeña sonrisa cuando ve el pastel "a eso, a que se debe esto" curioso no sabe por qué le trae ese pastel

"Kesesesese, pero si está más que claro, por fin eres un adulto" el Pruso se refiere a que es mayor de edad "eso se significa que en unos días podrás salir de este lugar"

"En serio, salir" el Sir habla aun seriamente pero por dentro la felicidad lo consume, poder salir y respirar por fin el aire libre es lo que siempre ha deseado

"A si es" El Pruso responde escandalosamente mientras saca el pastel de la caja y les pone velas "Feliz Cumpleaños" se lo decía mientras terminaba de encender las velas

"Gracias" otra vez uso esas palabras

"no se te olvide pedir el deseo" le revolotea el pelo al sir mientras sonreía

"está bien" cierra sus ojos y pide ese deseo que es, quiero verte a Italia para luego soplar las velas

"Kesesese, felicidades pequeño, ya no eres un pequeño ahora a comer" el Pruso se dispone a sacar las velas y posteriormente se pone a cortar el pastel para darle un pedazo bien grande y con mucho chocolate al SIR, luego saca un pedazo no tan grande y se lo sirve "Necesitas muchas energía ya que a partir de ahora empieza lo más difícil que hayas enfrentado" Sonríe pero por dentro está muy preocupado por el, lo vendrán a sacar, para llevarlo a otro lugar donde estará mucho mejor

"Está bien, donde valla, sé que me tengo que cuidar" Sir lo dice mientras comía su delicioso pastel

"Kesesese, ahora a la cama, que aun te queda mucho por hacer y tienes que descansar" Se llevaba al sir a penas término y lo acuesta para darle un beso en la frente

Fue ahí donde el sir se quedó dormido, en la camita, mientras el Pruso lavo los platos y luego también fue a dormir, hoy ha sido un largo día es mejor que todos descansen, para lo que les preparara.

A la mañana siguiente Prusia ya no se encontraba en la casa, se había ido de regreso a la suya a cuidar a Alemania, es lo que pienso, pero bueno, tener que cuidar a dos pequeños no es fácil, aunque todos crean que solo está cuidando de Alemania ya que nadie sabe que aún estoy vivo y que soy muy fuerte ahora, nadie podría conmigo a si

* * *

**Unos días después**

Esa mañana la recordare a la perfección, Era un día algo helado, una corriente algo incomoda recorría por todo el lugar mientras se escuchaban las rueda de un auto acercarse lentamente hasta dónde está mi casa, los guardias no sé por qué, lo dejo pasa, pero cuando logre ver algo, se notaba algo extraño, en ese momento la sirvienta que me suele traer la comida, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

"lo siento, pero tiene que alistar sus cosas, lo han venido a buscar" lo decía la sirvienta aun llorando no podía creerlo por fin se va de ese lugar pero, ya no tendrá su compañía

"no tienes por qué preocuparte, está bien donde valla" Sir lo decía mientras alistaba toda su ropa en unas grandes maletas, para sacarlas eh irse "solo cuídate" se acerca a la sirvienta y le da un beso en la frente

"cuídese mucho pequeño" la sirvienta camina hasta su lado y luego lo despide con un pañuelo en el aire, aun se logra ver que lloraba

En ese momento, sentí que debía quedarme, pero si sigo n ese lugar se darán cuenta algún día que ocultan algo, ya que hace unos años trataron de entrar pero lograron impedirlo es por eso que me llevan ahora, mayoría de edad y como se defenderme no será tan fácil, aunque a decir verdad, la bandera del ese auto me recuerda a alguien a quien

"disculpe, pero la bandera que traen de quien es" pregunta el Sir algo curioso, algo le decía que está bien donde va

"esa bandera es del País de Alemania, desde ahora, usted estará en su ejército y su nombre será Adler, ha entendido" un soldado le dice a Sir, seriamente mientras aun avanza

"Si, señor" aún está nervioso pero Alemania, es ese pequeño que cuidaba Prusia, el que conocí hace años, seguro esto es cosa de él, para mantener incógnita mi existencia, pero bueno sea como sea todo estará bien

Es así como llegue al ejercito Alemán como un soldado común y corriente conocido como Adler, siempre es lo mismo Soldado Adler, has esto soldado Adler has esto otro, pero al menos ya no estoy en encerrado, aunque me ha acostumbrado adaptarme los primeros días las exigencias son muy altas, pero de a poco ya me acostumbre, las taras también se han vuelto más fáciles además que mi cuerpo se tonifica estoy fácil a si seré muy fuerte para poder defender a Italia de todos los malos que quieran lastimar la

* * *

PD: como dije antes lamento la demora y espero que les guste ^^


	11. Capitulo 11

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

Advertencia: Italia adulto, como sabes SIR le dicen Adler

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Visión**

En esa mañana, soleada, Italia caminaba por todos lados muy feliz, acompañado de Alemania, le encantaba estar todo momento con él, pero bueno, de un improviso el termina recibiendo una llamada y tiene que partir a su país, dejándome algo solo, así que empecé a caminar por la calles sin saber exactamente dónde ir, pero luego me detuve frente a una tienda de mascotas, y mira por un buen rato los animes, para seguir con el camino

"veee, ahora que hare" se pregunta el italiano mientras ve a su hermano que camina justo por hay

"hey, hermano romano" corre hasta la otra vereda para abrazarlo

"p-pero que haces" romano con sus manos trata de separar a Italia

"veeeee, solo quiero un abrazo" Italia aun pegado

"nada de abrazo" finalmente romano logra sacárselo pero ya está algo sonrojado debido a este y bueno, como siempre desvía la vista hacia otro lado

"ya no me quieres romano" la voz de Italia se hace más suave, delicada y se nota que está a punto de romper a llanto

"claro que sí, te quiero" mirando el piso, romano se ha puesto algo colorado

"Veeee, me quieres" Otra vez está abrazando a romano a tal punto de ser enfermante con eso

"pero bueno, deja de tanto abrazos, maldición" si, romano está llegando a su límite y solo lo corre y se va del lugar sin decir nada mas

Italia se ha quedado sin nada interesante que hacer ahora, así que decide ir a comprar un helado para ir a pasar a ver a Alemania a su casa, así que bueno, murmurando unas canciones va a la casa del Alemán, pero en esta no sale nadie, así que sospechando de que esta en donde está el ejército, camina a él, así que, mientras camina se termina de comer el helado y limpiarse la boca con un pañuelo para caminar y preguntar por Alemania

"veeee, disculpe buen señor, se encuentra Alemania" el italiano sonríe y esperando una respuesta

"si, se encuentra, pero está en una reunión y no se le es permitido el ingreso" el soldado firmemente en lo que dice

"pero soy Italia, aun así no se me es permitido el ingreso, veee" Italia ya está algo triste por la respuesta

"dije que no y le hago el favor de retirarse" insistente el soldado, no dejara que entre al interior como si nada

"que pasa soldado" aparece un hombre con sombrero, algo parecido a Alemania

"General Adler, este hombre quiere ver a Alemania, pero no se me eh permitido el ingreso a nadie" el soldado se dirige al General con alto respeto

"a ver, quien es el que quiere el ingreso" Adler mira muy seriamente a él joven Italiano y bueno algo le resulta familiar

"vee, le dije que soy amigo de Alemania, Italia y aun así no me deja" Italia no se ha fijado mucho en la apariencia del General y solo mira hacia otro lado

"Italia" Adler queda sorprendido, no se suponía, Italia era mujer, como hombre, lo mira a los ojos aunque este ni lo mira y logra reconocer la mirada de su bella Italia en el "déjenlo entrar, es una orden" dice estricto al soldado

"como diga General Adler" sin más que decir, el soldado abrió la puerta para el ingreso del italiano

"Sígame Italia" Adler siempre serio camina y espera que e italiano lo siga

"está bien" Italia está algo con miedo y su voz solo sale algo tímida y temblorosa

"como escucho del soldado, Alemania se encuentra en una reunión a sí que tendrá que esperar por un rato" por dentro Adler está nervioso, esta frente a Italia

"no se preocupe, si puedo ver a Alemania después vale la pena esperar… vee" Italia ya está más relajado al ver que el General no lo ha retado y solo le decía eso

"Como le guste Italia" Adler se da vuelta para que no se dé cuenta que es el aunque con lo distraído que esta medio difícil es eso

A si fue como Italia, sin saber que es General Adler es en realidad el SIR, tuvo una pequeña platica, en ningún momento Italia lo vio a la cara, siempre vio su espalda, así que menos sospecha tendría que era el, hasta que finalmente Alemania apareció por que fue informada que Italia lo esperaba

"Alemania" Italia corre a abrazarlo

"Italia, que haces aquí, te dije que esperaras" Alemania lo mira muy seriamente

"P-Pero Alemania me estaba aburriendo" algo apenado y con timidez

"bueno, está bien, nos vemos Adler" moviendo la mano en señal de despedida de marcha con Italia

"veee, cuídese" despide el italiano a Adler

Fue así como Alemania eh Italia volvieron a la casa y se pusieron a jugar a la pelota, porque Italia lo quería a si, a si paso todo el día hasta la noche cuando se fueron finalmente a dormir

* * *

PD: espero que les guste ^^


	12. Capitulo 12

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

Advertencia: Adler adulto pero cuenta más un poco como paso en el ejercito

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Cargo **

Eh llegado a este lugar, la bandera de Alemania está soplando con el viento, seguro con esto mejorare, pero, todos me tratan como un simple soldado, soldado has esto, soldado has esto otro es algo complicado, todos parecen ser fríos, extraño el calor de la bella de Italia, no sé, pero todos son muy iguales a mí, en la mañana me mandaron a correr y hacer muchas cosas el capitán es muy estricto con los nuevos soldados, esperemos pronto poder ascender y no me traten más a si

"soldado Adler" se escucha la voz del capitán

"si mi capitán" tomando posición en la fila, con la mano en la cabeza responde Adler

"200 vueltas, 30 lagartija ahora" el capitán mando a Adler a ser todas esas cosas y si no lo logra tendrá castigo

"si, mi capitán" Adler no podía negarse, no está hay porque realmente quiera, está más bien porque no tiene donde ir

A si fue que Adler pasó horas, los ejercicios son muy complicados, no sé qué hacer, llevo ya como 30 minutos en esto, hasta ahora llevo 190 vueltas, me faltan 10 para las 200, a seguir corriendo.

Después de un rato se completó la hora desde que inicio y el capitán volvió a aparecer cerca de Adler, este solo mira y se pone firme

"a ver soldado Adler, cuanto ha hecho y no mienta porque fue contado" el capitán estricto le habla

"si, mi capitán, hice las 200 vueltas y 29 lagartija" serio Adler aún se mantiene, pero sabe que va a ver castigo

"soldado Adler, no logro la meta, esto se merece castigo" el capitán se nota que piensa en algo

"sea lo que sea capitán, lo cumpliré" pobre aun firme Adler se mantiene a pesar de todo

"así se dice soldado Adler" piensa "su castigo será limpiar los baños del cuartel"

"si capitán" Adler sale marchando de su lugar de donde estaba a buscar las cosas

Es así, solo me faltaba 1 lagartija y aun así va castigo, al menos esta vez ha sido limpiar el baño, algo fácil, la otra vez fue repetir la serie y si no lo hacía había 3 castigo, entonces fue rápidamente a tomar las cosas y me puse a limpiar los baños de todo el cuartel, igual no es nada sencillo no digamos que es 1 baño, hay alrededor de 20 baños ubicados en diferentes lugares y de ahí a limpiar todo, tengo que apresurarme antes de que vuelva o me castigara y puede que sea sin comer.

A si Adler se dedicó a limpiar y sacarle brillo a los baños que no estaban muy limpios, le ha llevado mucho tiempo y terminando todo ve al capitán, ha logrado terminar a tiempo

"soldado Adler ha terminado ya con este" el capitán pregunta mirando

"si mi capitan" Adler responda esperando a que diga algo

"pues felicidades, ha quedado muy limpio y ya revise los demás así que puede ir a comer ya soldado Adler"

Entonces feliz, proseguí a guardar las últimas cosas y fui a comer el nutritivo almuerzo, no es algo realmente delicioso, pero contiene un alto contenido en vitaminas y energías que necesitare para el resto del día, aquí, todos los días son iguales, entrenando y además de ir alguna que otro lado a pelear.

* * *

**Tiempo después**

Hace poco me aliste a una guerra, eh podido volver con otros soldados, al fin mi cuerpo se ha vuelto muy fuerte, no quiero mentir, pero unos días después en un entrenamiento me toco pelear contra Alemania, le eh ganado, a Alemania, soy un soldado muy fuerte, pero no se de a poco me han empezado a subir el cargo, a medida pasaba el tiempo, mayor es mi cargo que ocupo en el interior del ejército, recordar que hace poco era un simple soldado y ahora soy un Suboficial, pase también a ser capitán todo era tan lindo, ahora, actualmente soy General, muchos me respetan y admiran por mis hazañas en el campo de batalla, además de ganarle a Alemania en todas las competencias, no sé, la verdad aun no encuentro que haga grandes cosas, pero aun así, que todos sigan tus palabras sin contradecirte es lo mejor, ahora paso más en reuniones y cosas así, pero aun entreno y nunca me descuido en eso.

* * *

PD: espero que les guste, me esforzare para que les guste mucho lo que escriba y poder traerle ese esperado momento deseado por muchos


	13. Capitulo 13

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

Advertencia: Adler adulto al igual que Italia

* * *

**Capítulo 13: sorpresa**

Hoy en la mañana me ha tocado una reunión muy importante, seria para ver cómo serán los nuevos soldados, calidad y exigencias que hay que pedirles, no sé por qué, siempre les exigen mucho a los recién ingresados, pero lo único que quieren es que se vuelvan muy fuertes para que sean de gran ayuda para las batallas, un ejército fuerte, eso quieren, pero bueno, supe que después que termine la nuestra, Alemania tendrá la suya con su superior y hablaran asuntos muy importante respecto de país, así que apenas ha terminado eh salido, me dirigía a preparar los papeles pero, qué es eso, una persona en la entrada, un joven que estará pasando, camino a ver qué pasa

"que sucede soldado" Adler habla a ese soldado

"General Adler este joven quiere ver a Alemania pero no tengo permiso" el soldado responde

"A ver y quien es" pregunta muy curioso Adler, su rostro algo se le hace familiar

"pues soy Italia, amigo de Alemania "habla tímido el italiano

"déjelo pasar" responde rápidamente Adler si Italia, pero ella era mujer por que

"Veeee, gracias" responde el Italiano

"solo sígame, pero como ya escucho, Alemania está en una reunión a sí que tendrá que esperar" Adler camina y conduce al Italiano a su oficina

"veee, con total que pueda ver a Alemania está bien" Italia sonríe alegremente esperando a Alemania

Un gran nudo se me ha formado en la garganta, no sé qué decir o hacer, esto es complicado, Italia, es una apuesta niña pero tengo a un joven justo ahora diciendo que es Italia ya se, seguro es el hermano de ella, eso es, nunca supe que tenía un hermano y bueno, tengo que ser valiente y decírselo preguntar eso, pero los nervios me consumen así que mejor es que no lo vea al rostro o será mucho peor

"a ver Italia, tienes hermanos" Adler nervioso pero preguntando seriamente

"vee, que si tengo hermanos, si, se llama romano" responde Italia ingenuamente sin saber por qué pregunta eso

"y hermanas, no tiene hermanas" Adler se a apenado a escuchar lo primero

"pues, no, no tengo hermanas solo hermano" el italiano se empieza a sentir incómodo con esa pregunta, porque preguntara eso, sí que es extraño proveniente de un general alemán

La respuesta de aquel italiano, siento que mi corazón se ha roto, que le abra pasado a mi amada Italia y si ha perdido la vida, que hare sin ella, era todo para mí, tendré que buscar información respecto a que paso con Italia y la mejor forma es ir a la raíz de todo esto, ver a la señorita Hungría, eso solucionara esto, pero bueno, finalmente se escucha unos pasos fuertes proveniente del exterior y la hora delata, la reunión ha terminado y el que viene no es ni nada más ni nada menos que Alemania que viene por Italia

"Itataliaaa" esa voz es de Alemania muy grave y con tono de enojado

"Alemania, veee" responde aquel italiano sonriendo

"que te dije que me esperaras y no vinieras" seriamente el alemán mira a Italia

"veee, lo siento, pero me aburría estar solo" responde con algo de miedo Italia

"está bien, entonces vámonos" responde Alemania llevándose a Italia de ese lugar

Realmente eso ha sido muy extraño, Alemania a si de serio y enojado, no es bueno, pero Italia, será, no, no puede ser, camino hasta donde las oficinas de los superiores para pedir un tiempo, para poder ir a investigar algo respecto de mi pasado

"lo siento, pero tengo que ir" Adler habla con el superior

"está bien, solo cuídate y vuelve luego" el superior es serio, pero comprende la necesidad que Adler tiene por saber la verdad de todo

Al final termine de hablar con el superior y me ha dado la dirección de la señorita Hungría, por desgracia no vive ya con Austria eso me sorprendió mucho, nunca me imaginé que ellos se habían separado si tan bien se veían juntos, a penas compre un vuelo para ir con una maleta y uno de los cuadros que pinte anónimamente lleve junto a mi hacia la casa de Hungría ella, no tendrá ni idea de quien sea, eso es bueno, esperemos que no reconozca mi forma de pintar en el cuadro o si no tendré que inventar algo respecto a el

* * *

**Unas horas después**

Al cabo de unas horas, finalmente logre llegar a la casa de Hungría, así que armándome de mucho valor golpe a la puerta, como siempre, sale ella con la sartén en la mano, en verdad verla a si, da algo de miedo

"disculpe, señorita Hungría, vengo desde Alemania a serles una pequeñas pregunta si se puede" Adler siempre miro el sartén para que no le fuera a pegar

"si son preguntas, pase" algo en él, hizo que Hungría lo dejara pasar, algo, no sabe que "Pregunte" dijo a penas se encontraba en el interior

"está bien" se sienta y saca el cuadro de la pequeña Italia en el "sabe que ah pasado con esta niña" Adler mira atentamente

"de donde sacaste ese cuadro" Hungría toma el cuadro curiosa "pues la verdad no es un ella, es un el, es hombre, siempre lo vestí de mujer a si es en realidad" saca una pequeña foto de Italia y se la enseña a Adler

"que es un hombre, es lo que dice" Adler se acerca para poder mirar mejor la foto, ese, era ese italiano que hace poco estuvo entonces su bella Italia es hombre "muchas gracias por todo" se marca de la casa algo apresurado

"cuídese" despide Hungría a ese chico que algo familiar aun le causa, además la pregunta, el dejo más curioso

Ese momento fue cuando me entere que mi amada Italia, era en verdad un hombre, Noooooo, no puede ser verdad, pero ella no miente, a si volví a Alemania, no quería saber de nada por un tiempo y solo me dedicado a reflexionar sobre eso, es mucho para mí, que hago

* * *

PD: disfrútenlo ^^


End file.
